Makeup dosent cover it
by xConverseRulesAllx
Summary: Jenna is the make up artist at the WWE she so badly want's to become a wrestler but will she have to risk a frendship to get there? featering Jenna hill Jeff Hardy Melina Perez and many others
1. Making Enemies

**I guess I could be a diva, I defiantly looked like a diva I mean I was pretty and I was wearing my black shorts with a strapless cheetah print top and I think that's what a diva would wear. People have  
Evan asked me if I'm in the wwe, well I guess I am, my name is Jenna and I'm a make up artist at the wwe both raw and smack down I'm also the stage manager because as my best friend Melina Perez quotes "I am the perfect perfectionist"  
so I took both jobs .I hope that one day I can become a wrestler but eve-**

**Jenna? Jenna? I heard a voice say**

**"it's me Melina you have to do my makeup, my match is up next"**

**I blinked a couple times and shook my head**

**"Yeah sit in the chair and I'll start" I said pointing to the chair**

**'So are you busy tonight"? Melina said while closing her eyes**

**'Yeah i have a lot of people to do before I go home today' I said while putting pink eye shadow on Melina's eye lid **

**'Like who '? She asked while I applied her mascara **

**'Well let's see" I said putting the tube of mascara down .**

**"There's Mickie, Marsye, Jillian and Jeff" I said casually **

**"Jeff ?" Melina said confused**

**i just shrugged then figured it out**

**"Oh no it's not like that" I said finally getting what she had meant **

**"I put face paint on him not make-up" I reassured her. **

**Melina just smiled. **

*** * * * * * * **

**I looked at my watch it was 7:40pm I had to do a lot of the diva's make-up by 8:00pm**

**I walked over to the make-up table and saw maryse sitting there she looked very smug like she always did. **

**"Make sure I look stunning " she snapped "well even without make-up I'd still look stunning she said while flipping her hair. **

**I rolled my eyes **

**"sure" I mumbled under my breath**

**Then I saw Jeff, he looked happy as usual but I could see he was frustrated. **

**"Hey" I squeaked then smiled **

**I heard nothing **

**I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing**

**"So do you want me to do your face paint or do you want to do it?" I asked **

**"I'll do it" he mumbled **

**I rolled my eyes and handed him the paint **

**I knew something was wrong I just couldn't tell what, this was not like him. '**

**Well-"I began but then trailed off **

**"What's your problem Hardy '? Maryse spat out of nowhere **

**I just stood there stunned I mean I was literally shocked I knew maryse was mean but I didn't think she would stoop this low **

**Jeff just glared at her **

**"Jeff what is wrong?" I asked I was kind of scared though I was afraid of the answer and I defiantly did not want Jeff to be mad at me.**

"**I'm just nervous about my match" he said in a softer tone**

"**Oh"I whispered he was vs. his actual brother Matt I mean I know it was fake but obviously he took it too serious.**

"**Well I think even thought it is fake you will win"I said with a smile.**

**He smiled back at me**

'**Oh please "I heard Maryse say **

**I groaned then turned back to her**

**I 'v had it with her I couldn't control my anger I'm pretty sure I was red**

"**Cant you be nice for once" I yelled then continued " Cant you be considerate of others feelings …… you know what your just selfish" I spat then soon covered my mouth**

**I couldn't believe what I had just said the words just came out of me like… like word vomit.**

**Before I could even say sorry I found Maryse slapping me hard I fell to the ground I felt Jeff soon helping me up**

"**You're going to pay for what you just said," Maryse yelled through her teeth then walked away **

"**Great already making enemies" I mumbled then rubbed my red cheek.**


	2. Invitation

"Please" I begged

"No" He said

"Oh come on please" I begged practically on my knees

"No!' "I'm not going to let you put lipstick on me!" WWE superstar John Cena whispered making sure no one heard us "

It's not lipstick!" I yelled Then I saw everyone looking at me I blushed, I hated being the center of attention.

"It's lip liner" I whispered

I heard a couple people crack up then I glanced at John I could tell he was embarrassed

"**Sorry" I mouthed**

**He took a deep breath then pretty much ran into the other room**

**"wuss"I mumbled**

**"What was that about?' Melina asked as she held her women's championship at her shoulders**

**"I thought that it would brighten up his cheekbones " I said trying not to look at people in the eye**

**Melina sighed "And you say you want to be a wrestler?'**

**'That's not funny " I said staring her in the eyes I kept staring at her, she knew that when it came to my fate as a wrestler it was no joke what so ever.**

**"Ok, ok my bad calm down" Melina said with her hands up I looked at my watch then sighed**

**"You should go now your match is up next " I whispered**

**She just looked down**

**"ok but after RAW we should go out for dinner" She said**

**I nodded then she left I decided to watch Melina's match from the t.v. In my office. I was heading down the hallway when I heard a voice but it wasn't friendly**

**"Hey Blondie" The man said**

**I looked at my wavy blonde hair**

**"Crap" I mumbled**

**"that's me" I turned around to see Johnny Nitro almost bump into me**

**"What!" I said sharply**

**"How dare you reschedule my match tonight and replace it with some other stupid match" He yelled**

**"I had nothing to do with that" I almost yelled but tried to keep my voice low**

**"I think you had a lot to do with it "He said smugly he was inches away from my face. his face was filled with anger**

**"Well I think your inconsiderate!" I screamed **

**Oh no! The word vomit came back! I saw him turn bright red I suddenly knew what would happen next I put my hands up to shield my face but then I saw someone come up in front of me **

**"Leave her alone" The male voice said I suddenly felt a wash of relief over me that was a familiar voice, a voice I knew… It was Jeff **

**Johnny** **Nitro didn't argue he just walked away**

"**Thanks " I whispered **

'**No problem" He said then smiled**

"**What are you doing here on RAW"I asked **

"**Well I actually came to talk to you" He said**

"**Me" I said half shocked**

"**Yea I was wondering if you could change my match on Friday I'm going away so I wont be there"**

"**Oh ok I'll get right on that" I said back**

"**I should go" I said again **

"**I guess I'll come with you incase he comes back" Jeff said pointing at Nitro**

**I giggled then nodded**

*** * * * ***

**When we got to my office I turn on my t.v. The match was over and all I saw was the ref holding up Jillian's hand obviously Melina had lost **

"**Danm it! Melina's gonna be pissed" I mumbled throwing the converter on the couch **

"**Thanks for walking me here" I said to Jeff outside my office door**

"**It's ok."He said back**

**He spoke up "Do you want to come to John 's Birthday party on Saturday?"**

**I looked up thinking putting my fingers to my chin **

"**Saturday's fine" I answered**

"**Great, so see you there?" he asked again**

"**Sure" I said back then closed the door**

**I blushed even though no one was there I felt happy because finally I was going to go to a WWE party**


	3. A Not So Girls Night Out

A Not So Girl's night out

I walked into the hallway looking both ways like I was crossing the street I didn't want to bump into any unfriendly people like last time

Once I saw there was no one there I darted down the aisle when I saw Melina I smiled

She did not smile back

"Hey Melina" I said kind of scared

"Hi" She muttered

I was about to say something but then I heard a screech from behind me I knew one person who did that

"Did you get a nice beating Melina?" Jillian snapped

"Shut up!" Melina half screamed

I've never seen her this angry before even I was scared

Jillian said nothing she just smirked then sang a very off-tone tune

We all shuddered

" so Melina", I started trying to change the subject

"Do you want to go now?"

"Sure but let me get ready I 'll meet you at my hotel room in an hour" she said

I smiled then left

* * * * * * * *

When I got to my hotel room I was exhausted it was on the 10th floor and I made the crazy mistake of taking the stairs!

I soon found out that I was all sweaty so I took a shower then pulled on some jean shorts and a black short sleeve top that said ITALY on it

Once I got to Melina's hotel I knocked on the door

"Hi" Melina said while opening the door

"Hey" I said back

"So do you want to go out and eat or stay here?" I asked

"Stay here please" She begged

"Ok…" I started

"It's just that I know Jillian will be there and I think she's going to embarrass me" Melina said AGAIN still begging

I frowned "Ok WE WILL JUST ORDER IN AND WATCH A MOVIE THEN" I SAID BACK

SHE GRINNED THEN PUSHED ME INSIDE

After we finished eating we decided to talk instead of watch a movie

"So Jeff invited me to that party on Saturday" I said trying to hid a smile

"Oh yea the party, Um what time is it at again?" Melina asked

I froze then my eyes widened

"You don't know!" I yelled

"Do you?" She asked very calmly

"No I was gonna ask you" I said

"Why didn't you ask Jeff?" Melina asked again

"Because I was so excited to be going that I forgot" I moaned

"Do we really need to know the time?" I whispered

Now it was Melina's time to yell

"Of course, if we come too early we'll have to help decorate and if we come to late we'll look stupid" She snapped

"Ok, ok, I get it" I mumbled

"You do know YOU have to go into the men's locker room and ask Jeff" She said then smirked

"No!" I shrieked "I CAN'T GO IN THERE IT SMELLS LIKE, LIKE GUYS!

"That's my point" Melina said

I took a deep breath and said "Ok fine"

* * * * *

We were outside the Men's locker-room I was about to go in

"I can't do this" I begged

"Relax I'm sure they won't do anything to you" Melina looked at me up and down then said "The way your dressed"

I looked down why did I have to be wearing shorts why couldn't I wear sweat pants or something

I took a deep breath but as soon as I took one step I found myself being pushed by Melina I tried to fight back but I couldn't

I hated when, Melina was stronger then me

I was now on the other side of the door

As I walked through to find Jeff's locker-room I heard hoots and whistles as soon as I walked by

Then I finally found it

I knock quickly

He opened the door

"Oh hi, Jenna what are you doing here?' He sounded shocked

"Um sorry to bother you but by any chance you now when the party is?" I asked very quickly

"Yea at seven" He said

"Thanks Jeff" I yelled then ran down the hallway and got the hell out of there

"So, When is it?" Melina asked as soon as I was on the safe side of the door

"At seven" I said back

"Never send me in there again' I snapped pointing at the door

"That bad huh?" She asked

I just nodded

We were on our way back when we saw the assistant stage manager Dan run up to us

"Hey Jen, Boss wants to see you in his office" Dan said

"Mr. McMahan? Wants to see me?" I asked frozen but Dan was already gone

"Great" I mumbled because whenever Mr. McMahan wanted to see a STAFF MEMBER it was either they got fired or something much much worse.


	4. Embarrassed

Embarrassed

I walked slowly toward Mr. McMahan 's office my blood was pumping and my heart was racing

"Hello" I said weakly

" Ah Ms. Hill" He said with confidence in his voice

"You wanted to see me?" I said a little stronger once I saw the smile on his face

"Yes I want to congratulate you on your hard work and devotion to the WWE team" He said back

I was frozen and also beaming at the same time

All this time I thought he was going to fire me but he actually was congratulating me

"Oh thank-you so much" I said shocked but stopped mid-sentence

"Well actually sir, I wanted to talk to you about something" I said in sharper tone

"What is it then" He seemed annoyed

"Since I am so hard working and devoted I was thinking maybe that I could become a wrestler" I whispered the last part

He hesitated then spoke up "Well I don't know"

This time I would not take no for an answer

"No please! I'll do anything" I begged

He looked down then frowned

"Look it's not that I don't want you to become a wrestler because I do but you need to show me that you want it" He said it like he was reading a book to me

But I was prepared to fight

"Ok what if I tell you that I'll work really hard and if you think I'm not strong enough then let me go" I said with great confidence

"I don't know," He said back sharply

"Just think about it ok?" but before he could answer I turned around and walked out of his office

I was so happy I couldn't believe what I had just said to THE BOSS

I checked my watch I had to be at the party in 30 minutes

Let's just say I panicked

I ran to my hotel room (up the stairs again) then quickly changed into a white strapless dress then grabbed my silver strappy sandals and waited for the elevator

I checked my watch for the second time it was now 6:45

I had 15 minutes

I walked in the elevator (barefoot)

Then too my surprise I saw Jeff in the elevator he smiled at me

"Hi" He said then stopped looking down confused

"What happened to your shoes" He asked

I blushed " I had no time to put them on but there right here" I said showing him my shoes

When we got to the first floor we said our goodbyes and I quickly put on my shoes then headed to my car

* * * * * * *

When I got to the party I was surprised to see so many people there then I realized I was standing in the doorway so moved

"Jenna!" I heard Melina scream

I ran to her and gave her a hug

I wanted to talk to Melina but then saw her chattering away to John so I decided to leave her alone

I glanced then saw my other best friend Jeff

I walked over

"Hi again" I said with a laugh

"Hey" He said back

Just then my phone buzzed I picked it up and read the text message

Sorry I left but I was so excited I hope you have fun alone because I'm going to dance the night away=)

Melina

I giggled softly then sighed there was no call or text message from Mr. McMahon

"What's wrong "Jeff asked?"

I took a deep breath and decided to tell him I mean Jeff could keep a secret right?

"I asked Mr. McMahon if I could become a wrestler and he said he would think about it but I don't think he will say I can" I spat out

Jeff just smiled and hugged me

"Don't worry I'm sure it will be fine" He said

I love it when he hugged me It jst felt comfortable and safe

"Uh Jen your vibrating" He said

I shook my head then let go and looked at my phone and answered

""Hello?" I asked

"Hi Jenna it's me Stephanie McMahon I just got off the phone with my dad and he said you would make a great wrestler and to see you Friday on Smack down got to go bye"

I was frozen I mean I couldn't even say bye I was so happy I was finally a wrestler I started backing up when I I tripped on someone's shoes and did a face implant into something….

Sticky gooey. Oh John's cake

I stood up with chocolate on my white dress I simply blushed and left the party with my head held high

As soon as I left I started feeling bad

"Great my first party and I end up in the cake" I muttered while wiping cake off my dress

"Just when I thought everything was right"


	5. Tough Love

**Sorry haven't updated in a while school got in the way! This is the day after the party thanks to Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for reviewing hope you like the next chapter!**

As I woke up the sun blinded my eyes, I squinted I was so happy today was the day I would actually wrestle

I threw the covers off me and headed to the door but stopped mid-way It had just accrued to me that last night was not a good night

I sighed then opened the door I soon saw A LOT of superstars there

As I walked I saw Randy Orton

"Great" I mumbled because I knew he would say something

"Hey Jenna, because of you we got a bigger cake thanks" He snickered

"Why don't you mind your own business" I muttered

I ran to Melina's hotel and knocked quickly

"Hey" I said with a frown

"Hi, umm Jen you should go" She said also with a frown

"Why?" I said defensively "Just because I got embarrassed now I can't be your friend or is it that now I'm a diva your just intimidated" I yelled

That was not word vomit it was all real

"No because we've got to go in like an hour and you should get packed" She said back sharply then slammed the door

I stood there shocked not just because I had only one hour left but because I had just said those things to my best friend

I soon realize I had no time so I ran back to my hotel room and started packing

* * * * * * *

When I got there I was the last person to get on the plane

I looked at my seat number on my ticket

"Please don't be with Melina, please don't be with Melina, " I prayed

I peeked through my luggage and soon saw Dave Batista sitting in the window seat

"Ok I can handle this" I said I just hoped not to make him mad I didn't want to be dead on the first day

"Hi" I whispered hoping he would hear me

"Oh hi Jenna is it right?' He said with a smile

"Yes" I said then let a breath of air out

I took my seat and we started talking I soon found out we had much in common we talked the whole plane trip

When we got off we said our goodbyes then I saw Jeff running up to me

"I think this is your" He said sarcastically holding a cheetah print luggage he knew that cheetah was my favorite print

"Thanks" I said

"Were you just talking to Dave" He said pointing to my newly appointed friend

"Yea he's a good buddie," I said with a smirk

Jeff raised his eyebrow "I hope he's not replacing me ……. Or Melina" He said back

I hugged him" He's not replacing anybody but I do need to talk to Melina" I said as I bit my lip

Jeff just smiled then left

* * * * * * * * *

I was nervous and anxious I couldn't wait to go out there I have just been told that I would be facing Jillian and if I won I'm sure that Melina would forgive me

As my up beat music played I waved to the crowd and entered the ring the bell rang and we started wrestling

* * * * * * *

The referee helped me up and rose my hand I had done it I had defeated Jillian and I was so happy I made my way down the ramp and headed towards the locker room I was looking for Melina when a bunch of people came up to me in congratulations

"Congratulations" Was all they said but Melina wasn't there

My phone buzzed I answered it "Hello" I answered

"Hey Jenna it's Melina I can't believe they replaced my match with you instead and now you beat Jillian and I haven't thanks a lot!" She screamed then hung up

"Wait Mel-" But too late she was already gone

"I can't Believe this is happening" I whispered While people in the background were still congratulating me


	6. Are You Still Mad?

**Hi! sorry for the long wait again i know this chapter is short but i hope you like it! Thanks to all that reviewed your awsome!**

I stormed down the hallway I was very mad I mean how could Mr. McMahon put me in a match with Melina's worst enemy

Melina should have been there

I walked in but no one was there I sighed I guess the arguing had to wait

I slowly knocked on Melina's door

"Yes"? She answered

"Hi Mel I just want to say-

"I never want to see you again " She screamed then shut the door

I bit my bottom lip I knew that if I knocked again she would only slam the door in my face and if I called she would only hang up

"Mel" I began talking over the door "I just want to say I'm sorry and if I had any idea I was replacing you I would have stopped the match you're my best friend please" I trailed off

"Ok I'm going to go now, bye," I whispered

* * * * * *

As I laced up my black boots my hands were sweaty why was I so nervous well I mean I was vs. Beth Phoenix who wouldn't be nervous

Before I left I looked in the mirror I was wearing a lime green skirt with a black halter top

I took a deep breath then ran down the ramp as soon as my music hit the arena

* * * * * *

I looked down in defeat that's right Beth beat me it was my first loss I watched her little "fan" Rosa give me a dirty look as they both walked up the ramp

When I entered the arena I was sad there was only one person who could cheer me up but sadly she wasn't here

I soon saw Jeff walk up to me I smiled then walked to him

"Hey Jen" He said, then looked down "You lost didn't you?"

I nodded "Yea but it's ok," I answered

He put his arm around me then said, "How about we go out to lunch tomorrow I kind of need to talk to you"

I smiled then he left

* * * * * *

I walked up to the restaurant I was late

I saw Jeff then sat down

"Sorry I'm late I ha-

"It's ok but I need to talk to you" He interrupted

:Oh " I whispered

"So what about Melina" He said

I cringed at her name

"What about her" I said while taking a sip of my lemonade

"Jen…"

"What it's not my fault she's mad at me" I yelled

I was now speechless why did I yell?

"Sorry" I mumbled

"It's ok but promise me you will talk to her ok?"

"Yea ok" I said back

* * * * * *

I was back from my lunch with Jeff and was now collapsed on my bed I turned on the radio

The song was "Bad Day " By Daniel Powter

"That's defiantly me" I mumbled I wipe the sweat off my forehead and left my hotel I knew what I was going to say to her

I ran to her hotel room once again I knocked hard now

She opened the door "What" She said sharply

I pushed the door open I was now stronger then her

"Look I know your mad but I just want you to know that I never really wanted that match and I had nothing to do with that so please can you forgive me" I screamed tears were now streaming down my face

Melina just gave me that look I knew this look I ran to her and hugged her practically pushing her off the ground

"Are you still mad?" I sobbed

"I never really was" She sobbed back

I laughed through tears

I was now so happy that we were friends again


	7. What Goes Around Comes Around

"Which one?" I asked Melina holding two tops we were in the Diva's locker room and I had just taken a shower so I was in a towel dress

"I like the pink one" Melina answered "But why do you need to look good were just going to the movies" Melina asked with a giggle

"I have to look good always" I whispered Melina just rolled her eyes

Suddenly "Jeff stormed through the door

"Guys guess what I'm doing" He asked then looked at me

"Knock maybe!" I yelled he grinned at me Ugh! This was so not happening!

"What?" Melina asked excited

"I'm getting a chance at the wwe champion" He yelled

Melina ran and hugged him but I stayed back I didn't want to make this more uncomfortable then it already was

"Ok bye" He said then left

"We'll miss you" I said sarcastically

* * * * * *

After an hour of picking out what to wear I was done but just as me and Melina were about to head out we saw Dan the stage manager run up to us

"Hey Jen McMahon wants to see you in her office" Dan said then left

I figured it was Stephanie since Dan said HER it would probably be good news considering her and I were great friends

Once I got into her office I sat quietly there was another seat there who was I waiting for?

The I saw it the sight that made me want to kill myself

The sight of Randy Orton

"Great" I mumbled

"Now that your both here" Stephanie began "We might put you two in a story line and maybe just maybe put you two together so to make this as real as possible you two are going to go on a date" She finished with a smile you could tell she was pleased

I was not

My mouth hung open why do these things always happen to me!

"Go on a date with him? Ha! Ya no thanks" I said

"You have to do it" Stephanie said

"Go on a date with Randy the guy how Jeff hates" I yelled

She simply just shrugged her shoulders then said

"If not then you're fired" She warned

I thought for a minute

"Fine" I muttered "But I'm gonna put you through hell Orton" I warned

He just grinned like an idiot

When we left the office I saw Marsye walking by smiling

"What?" I snapped

"What goes around comes around hey Jenna" She snickered then bolted down the hallway

"I hate you" I mumbled

When I got to my car I turned on the radio the song that was playing was "What goes around comes around" By Justin Timberlake

"Oh come on!" I yelled and smacked the top of the radio

* * * * * *\

It was 7:10 he was supposed to pick me up at 7:00pm

He was late

Then I heard a knock on the door I opened it

It was none other then Randy Orton

"Your late" I scolded

"Yea by like two minutes" He snapped

The date when by pretty quickly I just spent most of the time ignoring him at the end of the date he walked me to my hotel We just stood there I was about to open the door but suddenly his lips crashed into mine

I can't believe this was happening!

"No!" I yelled then slapped him hard!

I slammed the door then ran to the bathroom I got the Listerine and started rinsing my mouth

":So how was your date?' I heard Melina ask

"Don't ask" I said turning off the water

Great what was Jeff going to think


	8. Forgive and Forget

**Thank-you all to whoever reviewed you guys are great but i still would like more reviews so keep them commin!**

I woke up feeling a little woozy from chugging all that Listerine down my throat

"Morning sleeping beauty" Melina giggled as I put my hand to my head

I saw Mckie James and Eve Torres with her

"So how was your date?" Mickie asked

"Horrible" I said

"What happened?" Eve asked

"Well he kissed me," I whispered

I could hear all the girls whistling then got a big headache

"Agh! Don't do that" I yelled

"So how did that happen?" Eve asked

"Well basically he kissed me and then I slapped him" I explained

"So he came on to you" Mickie asked

"Yep" I said

"Yea, sure" I heard Melina mutter

Hearing this I got onto my feet and came face to face with her

"Buh-levee he came on to me" I warned

"You got it" Melina said holding back giggles

"But doesn't Jeff like hate Randy" Eve asked

"You don't think I've thought of that?" I said

"Are you gonna tell him" Mickie asked

"I don't know" I whispered on the verge of bursting into tears

* * * * * * *

I walked down the hallway I can't believe I'm doing this I have to tell Jeff that his worst enemy kissed me

I knocked quietly he opened the door and greeted me with a smile

"Hi" I whispered

"Hi" He said back I could tell he was happy and now I was going to ruin it! What a great friend I am!

"I need to talked to you" I began but was interrupted by the assitant stage manager Dan

"Hardy your up in 2 minutes" He said

"Ok well I got to go Jen but we can talk later okay?" He said to me

"No but- I began but Jeff was already gone

'Oh crap" I mumbled then walked out the door

But to my surprise I saw Marsye on the ground crying

Oh well it's nice to be nice right? I sighed then headed to her

"Hi" I said she just looked up at me

"I'm not in the mood for auguring okay?' She snapped

I sighed again "I'm not here to argue I'm her for concern"

"Oh" She whispered

"Look you can talk to me and let it all out or just sit here crying all day so what's it going to be?" I asked as I slid to the floor with her

"There taking my championship away" She mumbled

Even thought she was pretty mean to me in the past I thought I should help her out

" Well I say that even if they do that just fight as hard as you can and earn the championship back' I finished with a smile

"She looked at me wide eyed but just smiled back

"Thanks" She said "So does this mean were friends?" She asked

"I guess" I chuckled lightly

I gave her a hand and we headed down the hallway together

Well I guess that's one problem solved

But I have way more things to deal with


	9. The Truth Really Does Hurt

**The truth really does hurt**

I took a deep breath

I was holding hands with my new friend Marsye we were just outside the women's locker room

I can't believe I'm going to do this I thought

"You okay?" Marsye asked

"Yea it's just my friends don't like you much" I said

She just smiled

"you stay here and i'll go first k?" I said to Marsye as she nodded

i poked my head out of the door to see Melina Maria and Mickie sitting there

"Hey guys" I said weakly

"Sup" Maria said back then giggled

i rolled my eyes

"Um do you think it would be ok if somone stayed with us for the night" I asked

"Sure is it a family member or-" Mickie began but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Marsye

they were all speachless

"Jenna can we talk to you alone" Melina said then motioned me to come forward

"What the hell is this!" Mickie asked furiously

"What! She was crying after her match so i helped her she 's really nice once you get to know her" I said

"Well why didn't her bitch friends help her why you?" Melina asked

"I think it's nice" Maria blurted out

i smiled at her maria was always on my side

"There going to take her championship away come on Mickie you know what that feels like" I whispered

"Please" I pleaded

"Ok but one bad comment and she's out of here" Melina said sharply while i nodded

"I still don't think's she worth it" Mickie siad back

"Oh lighten up Micks" Maria said

Mickie rolled her eyes

in an hour or two we got to know Marsye she was friendlier then i had expected

i looked at my watch and sighed

"Have you told Jeff yet" Melina asked

"No but i have to now got to go guys bye" I waved then ran off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked up to Jeff's lockeroom my palsm were sweaty like last time i knocked and he oppened

"Hey" He said

"Hey" I sqeaked

it was silent

"So as it turns out i won't be put in a storyline with Randy after all but i had to go on one lousy date with him' I began

"Yeah i heard about that" He said

'He kissed me" I blurted out

I shook my head and said "But right after that i slapped him"

He smiled at the thought

'So apparently my misery is amusing to you" I added

he laughed again then hugged me

"your not mad?" I asked

"no" He said

i sighed in relief

"But I'm gonna kill Randy" He mumbled

"I won't stop you there" I giggled

i couldn't believe the thing i was stressing about the most was nothing

but boy was Randy going to get a hell of a lecture from me . . . . . and a bloody nose from Jeff

**So there's chapter 9 I'm thinking I may end it soon though please give lot's of review's.  
I'm thinking of making a sequel what do you think?**


	10. Don't Need No Happily Ever After

**Hey guys so here it is the last chapter of Makeup doesn't cover it thanks to all to reviewed! And I'm thinking I probably will make a sequel so enjoy**!

Don't Need A Happily Ever After

"Ugh! This is so boring!" I yelled

I was all alone in my office with nothing to do

"Why does everyone have to be busy" I mumbled flipping through the channels

Then Melina came in all sweaty

"Eww" I said

"Jen guess what" Melina said but before I could answer she answered herself

"We are going to be in a tag match together!" She yelled with excitement

"Oh my god" I yelled happily I was so excited I mean not only was I going to be in a match with my bff but that also meant new clothes!

"Yea I know but since the costume designer is out of town we have to pick our costumes from our previous matches" She said

"Oh my… WHAT!" I shrieked but stopped when I noticed that hse was gone

"Oh crap" I muttered

* * * * * * * *

"So which one should I wear?" I asked Jeff while looking at the outfits

I had three outfits one was a black short cut halter top that showed my stomach with black capris and boots, another was a red strapless top that also showed my stomach with skinny jeans and sneakers and the final one was a blue spaghetti trap top with white shorts and heels

"Hello which one?" I asked putting a hand in front of his face

"What? Oh the pink one" He stuttered

I put my hands firmly one my hips

" Jeff there's no pink one" I said with an annoyed tone while he frowned

"Sorry I guess I had my mind on something else" He said, as his frown got deeper

" Is it about your title match" I asked concern

He smacked his forehead" Oh god I wasn't even thinking about **that**" Then collapsed on the couch

I sat down beside him " So what were you thinking about"

He hesitated "Ok well I kinda… I kinda got a date tomorrow"

My eyes went wide

"Who is it?" I yelled in excitement

" Guess " He smirked

I scowled " Jeff you know I don't like guessing games" I whined

" Too bad" He said

" Fine" I huffed

"Does she have brown hair?'

"Yes"

I quickly rose to my feet and smiled

" Ok is it Mickie? No Eve no, no it's Candice isn't it?" I squealed

"Ok number 1 none of those girls and number 2 **calm down"**

I sighed then clapped my hands in excitement "Oh ok how bout Maria?"

He said nothing

That's when I knew

I screamed at the top of my lungs while Jeff covered his ears

"Melina!" I screamed

" Oh great" I heard Jeff mumble

Melina walked in covered in pink

"So does this scream pinkalicous or what?" Melina asked

"Yes" I heard Jeff say in the background

"Jeff's going out with Maria" I blurted out

Melina dropped everything and we both started screaming

"Ok I get it we all love Maria now can we change the subject please?" Jeff asked getting annoyed

"Yea actually our match is like in 10 minutes" Melina said after catching her breath

I quickly got changed into the black outfit and we headed out the door

Melina's song came up and we both headed out I blew kisses while Melina just held up her championship

We both headed down the ramp Melina did her signature splits while I crawled under the bottom rope to get in we were vs. natalya and Victoria

* * * * * * * *

The ref held our hands up in victory we hugged then soon headed down the ramp

As we walked back I heard a voice

" Congratulations" A sarcastic Randy Orton said behind me

" What do you want!" I snapped

He smirked "Just tell your friend Jeff Hardy that he will not win tonight and I'll make sure of it" He snarled

Then his face turn into a twist "And if you want to go on another date" I swear I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk of his face!

" No way in hell, that was a one time thing and it will never happen again got it?" But before he could reply I stormed off

"Jeff **will** beat you" I muttered

* * * * * * * *

When I got to my hotel room it was quiet so I took a shower but when I got out I saw Melina, Torrie, Maria, Mickie, Eve, Candice and Kelly sitting there

"Hello people who do not live here" I said in surprise

"Hi" They all said back

" I gave you that key for emergencies" I looked at Melina

"We were out of Dor-it-os" Maria said holding up the chip bag

I rolled my eyes as they all watched the match

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was 45 minutes in and Jeff was in the lead

"God this match sure is a snooze fest" Torrie whined

"Yea somebody win already" Candice agreed

"Shhh" Everyone said

"Oh my god this is it" I said as we watch Jeff hit the Swanton bomb perfectly and next you know he pinned 1 2 3

"He won" Maria screamed jumping off the couch

"C'mon" Melina said then grabbed my hand

The next thing I knew Melina and me headed down the ramp I hugged Jeff with all my might

And that was it

That was when I truly felt happy and the thing is I didn't have a boyfriend or grand career just trust and great friends. That's when I realized I don't need a happily ever after … I never did

**The End**

**Ok so there it is the last chapter so plz tell me what you think and give me some ideas for the sequel **

**Love you all**

**Brianna**


End file.
